


Queen and the Lightningheart

by Miko_of_Midnight



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Day 3, Drabble, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M, Olivarry Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko_of_Midnight/pseuds/Miko_of_Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaked photos lead Oliver and Barry into a quandary about how to protect those they love.</p><p>Olivarry Week 2015- Day #3: Fake Relationship/Marriage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen and the Lightningheart

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just found out about Olivarry week yesterday, which made me super sad because I really wanted to try my hand at the first two prompts. Maybe I’ll do them anyway another time. 
> 
> The timeline for this is kinda wonky. Obviously, it’s post-Flash being a hero in CC and post-Undertaking but… I don’t really have a clear idea of where it would fit in. Also, obviously an AU. Also, should be apparent, but Felicity and Oliver are not together, but their tension is still there. 
> 
> Title reference is the song 'King and the Lionheart' by Of Monsters and Men
> 
> Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors, it was done in a few hours and there was little (read: no) editing. But here it is my drabble-y contribution to Day #3-Fake Relationship/Marriage.

For the most part, people still had healthy respect and fear for the Starling City vigilante. After all, he used to fight for the city with little regard to his body count. However, there was the odd reporter or blogger, usually a novice, that decided _they_ were going to be the one to find out the man behind the mask.

Oliver had become very adept at keeping an eye out for one of these misguided fools, and if he didn’t catch them, them Diggle of Felicity certainly would. Unfortunately for all involved, one reporter slipped underneath the radar. And the day after an incident that involved Felicity being in the thick of it and her and Oliver having to make a quick getaway; the article appeared in a tabloid. Arrow’s girl with a picture of the two of them angled so it looks as if they were in an intimate embrace.

Oliver was extremely vexed. Felicity’s safety was now at risk- more than it already was, and this made him tempted to track down that reporter. However, Dig stopped him and reminded him that the story was already out there and he didn’t want to possibly get caught and validate the story. As usual, Oliver had to grudgingly admit; though it was becoming so routine he should really expect it, that Dig had a point.

What was he going to do to protect his team?

* * *

 

Iris wasn’t as paranoid as Barry or Joe was then the picture went viral. She was more upset that she herself hadn’t gotten a picture of the Flash more than being featured and said people speculating that she was dating him. Eddie and her both thought it was entertaining at the bit of internet fame she had gained as the Flash’s girlfriend.

Barry was worried that she would be targeted more than ever. She was already entrenched in the CCPD with a family and her significant other.

“…but these are metahumans, Joe. I know she can handle herself normally, but this is more dangerous than the super-humans using her to get to me. The Flash is not well-liked and-”

“I know, son, but what’s done is done,” Joe sighed. He was always worried about his kids. All they would do was their best.

“Ugh,” Barry groaned and flopped onto the couch, covering his face with his hands. He had to figure out a way to protect Iris. I mean, that was the main reason he had kept her in the dark about who the Flash was- to protect her.

Later that night, Barry had stopped by the precinct for some files he had left there, when his phone had rang.

“Hey Lover boy!” He heard a chipper voice when he answered. He groaned.

“Really, Felicity?” Her laughter answered him first.

“Well, haven’t you heard? I’m the Arrow’s main squeeze.”

“Yeah, I saw that. I’m sure Oliver is thrilled with that.” He heard a snort of amusement from her that he took as the affirmative. “So, what’s up?” Usually he didn’t have to prompt her to spill the situation, which there had to be because one of their two cities always seemed to be in peril.

“Actually,” she paused and he heard a squeak from her chair. He knew she was probably bouncing in it. “That’s the reason I’m calling. I may have idea to put these rumours about the love interests of the superheroes to bed.” There was another pause oh no, he was nervous about this now. “Wait, I didn’t mean that to sound-” he pictured the blush on her face as she frantically stuttered. He wrinkled his forehead as he replayed what she had said and felt his face heat up too. Oh, Felicity. He can’t honestly state that Oliver has never crossed his mind-

“I- just. Okay, whatifyouandOliverpretendtobetogether?” Her outburst jerked him out of that unwarranted line of thought. Her words were fast, but he was faster. However, that didn’t mean he didn’t do a double-take.

“Wait- what!?” He could practically hear Felicity biting her lip nervously.

“If you two pretended to be together- I mean the Flash and the Arrow, not Barry and Oliver, and then it wouldn’t be that big of a deal, right? I mean, you can let the teams know, well I know already and I talked to John about it, but you could tell your team and we can tell the rest of ours. No one would know it in your real lives, so nothing would affected there. Well, the Arrow and the Flash could share enemies and it wouldn’t be too big of a deal. You already share some of the same villains and have been seen in each others’ cities. So, a relationship wouldn’t _increase_ your enemies except for maybe some fringe Adam and Eve not Adam and Steve people, but they need to learn sooner or later that they’re on the wrong side of history-“

“Felicity, breathe,” Barry choked out as he heard the technician running out of breath. That was really all he could get out. Him pretend to be with Oliver, it was laughable really. But a niggling splinter of his heart was already taking this idea to seriously and would be hurt if he treated this like a joke.

“Anyway,” she recovered after taking a gasping breath from her epic-sized tangent. “This could take the heat away from me and Iris, since I’m sure that’s what you and the worrywart Mr. Queen would prefer.” Barry rubbed the back of his neck, self-consciously. Trying to think through this logically rather than let emotions cloud anything.

Because he had kind-of had a crush on the vigilante and once he’d gotten to know Oliver it may have increased a bit. But, this was another level. And he was pretty sure that Oliver was straight. To be fair, though, most people probably thought that of him since he’d been pining away for Iris for a long time.

“What does Oliver think about your master plan?” She was silent a beat too long.

“Look, it’s a good plan and maybe make sure Iris sees you and that she posts it online or Cisco- anyone on the team really could post it anonymously and I’m sure it’ll distract everyone. Two vigilantes together? Much steamier- I mean-“

“I don’t know, Felicity…” he cut her off before she could devolve into another long-winded diatribe. She had dodged the question. Great Oliver probably didn’t have a clue.

“Oh, and did I mention that he’s headed to Central City and is should be there about now-“

“Felicity!”

“Just wanted to give you a head’s up, welp, gotta go, bye!” She hung up before he could say anything else. He groaned and collapsed in his chair in the lab. Honestly, what was his life? He’d better suit up and head to Star Labs, she’d probably timed it so Oliver would get her a minute or two after she hung up, so he wouldn’t be able to call her back and demand more answers.

He headed out of the precinct, did a cursory check around the alley before speeding off. He had changed and been stopped outside of Star Labs only 20 or 30 seconds before he heard that familiar undistorted voice.

“Felicity said you needed by help.” The mask and hood made his expression blank. Although un-suited Oliver Queen didn’t exactly wear his heart on his sleeve, regardless, he had no idea whether Oliver suspected what Felicity had schemed.

“Well, I- er, I think the metahuman from a few days ago may be after Iris. I didn’t get him and I don’t know if you saw, but this photo of us went viral and now everyone thinks we’re together, so she’s in even more danger and really it’s my fault for not catching it… and I’m rambling,” he trailed off seeing the corner of the Arrow’s mouth quirk up. Before he was stoic again.

“I’m used to it. What’s the play.” Before Barry could answer, he heard the comm in his suit. It was muffled; they really needed to fix that. He caught ‘Iris’ and ‘home’. He was barely able to stammer out an explanation to Oliver before they were off. Barry streaking ahead and Oliver on his bike.

With both of them, it really didn’t take long to dispatch the metahuman before he had even touched Iris, who said that Joe was already on his way.

The Flash and the Arrow left as soon as he was secured and they heard sirens before Iris could get out a ‘thank you’. They had hung back on a nearby roof not far away, so they would be able to see that the meta didn’t cause any trouble and the police got there.

“Thanks,” Barry said, grateful that his best friend was safe. Turning to his companion. Who didn’t show any reaction to his words. Maybe he thought this had been an unnecessary trip. He couldn’t really argue with that assumption either. “Although I guess I probably could have handled it on my own,” he looked back towards Iris’ where you could partial see into the room she was in, “so Felicity probably didn’t need to call you. But still thanks for having my back and- umph”

Barry was cut off by a pair of chapped and very warm lips. His brain short-circuited and shut down at the contact before rebooting again, quickly. Was he- Was Oliver Queen kissing him!?! He felt a hand come up and cup the back of his head over the cowl and angle him to the side. All reason shut down again and he responded into as the kiss was deepened. He felt the vibration of a moan as he ran his tongue along a sensitive spot.

They both broke apart when air became a necessity. The initiator usually recovers first, as he did in this case and glanced down. Barry was busy looking at Oliver and saw a small smile turn into a smirk before following his sightline to Iris’ window where she was holding up her cell phone with wide eyes and Joe were standing slack jawed beside her.

“Thank you for all the help,” Oliver responded sending Barry another smirk before running across the roof and jumping down to his bike on the other side. Barry could have caught up, but his brain was still stuck on it’s setting of ‘What the hell just happened?'

 

_Maybe Felicity wasn’t quite as crazy as Oliver had initially thought._

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written these two for quite awhile. This is mostly because I have a couple stories in the works, but I really want to do them justice and not quit halfway through. But I really wanted to contribute in Olivarry week this year so here’s a drabble, maybe it’ll help get me back into the Arrow-writing mode. 
> 
> (Also, I’ll be completely real: I’ve only seen snippets of the Flash but I hope to watch the whole thing now that it’s available for streaming, just- I'm sure it’s OOC, and a bit vague on the enemy metahuman but that's my reasoning).
> 
> Lastly, let me just say, I’m loving all the Olivarry love this week guys! Keep up the awesomeness, everyone. And think about participating (there’s four more days!) if you haven’t yet. It’s great to see so many on tumblr and ao3!


End file.
